


Canary's Song

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom
Genre: Dinah sings, Episode: s08e09 Green Arrow & the Canaries, F/F, Femslash February, we're in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: NoteThe first time Laurel saw Dinah in the future, she found herself captivated by the Canary's song.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Kudos: 40
Collections: Femslash February





	Canary's Song

Arrowverse || CanarySiren || Arrowverse || Canary's Song || Arrowverse || CanarySiren || Arrowverse

Title: Canary's Song – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, flirting, pining

Main Pairing: Dinah/Laurel

DC Characters: Dinah Drake, Laurel Lance

Summary: Prompt: Note

The first time Laurel saw Dinah in the future, she found herself captivated by the Canary's song.

**Canary's Song**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

The first time Laurel walked into Dinah's bar, she had been just an edge of frantic – because she had been genuinely worried about her girlfriend. After all, Dinah had just _disappeared_ , without a trace, and that was... untypical for her. Especially all things considered, all the things they had gone through together. So when Sara had tracked Dinah down _in the future_... Laurel naturally had to follow, but she didn't know what to expect. Was Dinah in danger? Had she been forced there?

The moment she was through the door though, she found herself relaxing, because she was lulled into a sense of comfort by Dinah's voice. She _loved_ that voice, loved every single note that Dinah hit, it never failed to relax her. Dinah immediately noticed her and turned her head to look at Laurel. The softest smile found its way onto Dinah's lips as she continued her song, singing of love and making direct eye-contact with Laurel.

What a horrible _sap_. Why did it make Laurel's cheeks feel so hot then...?

"I... didn't think I'd see you again", admitted Dinah lowly as they met.

Slowly, Dinah reached out to cup Laurel's cheek and Laurel found herself drawn in like in trance. And here Laurel was the Black _Siren_ – but her canary was far more of a siren than her, really. And her canary's song completely captivated her every single time.

"I always liked to picture you on a stage", hummed Laurel. "But I didn't picture it in the _future_."

Before she could ask how or when or why, she found herself pulled into a kiss from Dinah. This was home. Laurel, who had never even felt quite home on her own Earth and who had thought she had found her home with Team Arrow in the bunker just maybe, in that moment she realized that maybe home wasn't a place, or maybe it was this place right here, in Dinah's arms.

"How did you follow me here, I don't even know how _I_ got here", asked Dinah softly.

"Sara is a time-traveler. I asked for for a favor", replied Laurel. "You were just _gone_. Did you really think I wouldn't look everywhere for you? Even outside our own timeline."

She could feel Dinah's smile against her cheek at that before letting herself be pulled along upstairs into what was quite clearly Dinah's apartment and apparently, her canary had been in this time for a while... this was quite domestic already. She had resigned herself to living in the future.

"What are you doing here, pretty bird?", asked Laurel softly, looking around.

"I... don't know. A new start. There must be a _reason_ I'm here. Want to... find out what it is with me?", offered Dinah with a small grin, interlacing her fingers with Laurel's.

"As long as we're together", confirmed Laurel gently.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, you probably noticed that I am quite shamelessly using Femslash Feb to dive into ALL the shiny DC ships. This is just... a treasure trove of femslash goodness?? And those two, damn, but especially when Laurel reached the future and Dinah sang?? I was--soft for that.


End file.
